1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonator device for use in refrigeration appliances or beverage distributors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carbonator device having a reservoir adapted to contain water and which may be supplied with water and pressurised carbon dioxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonator units are currently available on the market, but typically require a series of external components to function. These components usually include a water pump, electrovalves, level sensors, and various other components. Additionally, the units require many fittings for water connections, have a long assembly time due to the construction complexity, and as a result are very expensive. A further drawback is that carbonator devices are usually installed in combination with a still water reservoir, which means two tanks are required—one for the still water and one for the carbonated water. In some cases there is only one reservoir, but this configuration still requires a large number of external components to operate the unit. As a result, carbonator units typically require a large amount of space due to the external components or multiple tanks.